Episode 4829 (31 March 2014)
Mick shrugs off the family’s questions about his black eye. When they’re alone, Linda asks Mick if Stan attacked him; Mick says it was squatters, explaining Stan’s in hospital with a broken ankle. Later, Mick confides in Max that he suspects it was his son Lee that hit him, even though he’s supposed to be in Afghanistan. Max tells Mick he knows what it’s like to miss a son but suggests Mick ask Stan if he thinks he’s hiding Lee. Mick sends Lee an email then visits Stan. Stan reveals the hospital won’t let him go home on his own. Stan maintains he hasn’t seen Lee in years. Back at the Vic, Mick’s confronted by a furious Tina but he’s adamant he won’t let Stan convalesce at the Vic. Nancy can’t understand why Mick and Shirley hate Stan so much. Mick’s relieved when Lee replies to his email saying everything’s fine. Shirley thinks there’s something Mick’s not telling her. Mick claims being at the flat rattled him. Mick’s just assured Shirley he’ll never let Stan near the family again, when Tina arrives with Stan in a wheelchair and announces he’s coming to stay. Lucy’s bought Lauren big helium ‘2’ and ‘0’ balloons for her birthday. On her way over to Max’s, Lucy nearly loses a balloon and Jake saves it before noting that Lucy’s just received a text. Lucy mentions she’s taking Lauren out later. Lauren sees Jake and Lucy talking. Lucy tells Lauren she’s booked a booth in a Shoreditch bar. Lucy and Lauren settle down to work but Lucy’s mobile keeps beeping. Lucy catches Lauren looking through her phone and reads out her texts, which are all from their friends about the evening ahead. Lauren apologises; she thought Lucy was texting Jake. Lucy reassures Lauren but, when she’s alone, rings someone and warns them that Lauren just searched her phone - luckily she deletes all of their texts. Later, with the tube not running, Johnny tells Lauren, Lucy, Peter, Lola and Whitney he’s got the keys to The Albert, if they fancy a private party. As they head to the bar Lucy gets a text ‘slip away and see me tonight’. As Lucy passes his flat, Jake looks out of his window then picks up his phone. Masood and Jane reminisce about the afternoons they spent sneaking off to the cinema. Shabnam’s still not happy about Jane staying but Masood’s adamant he’s not throwing her out. With Ian too busy to assist, Denise asks Shabnam to help her wind up the B&B accounts. Jane’s menu planning; Denise tries to trick her into contradicting Ian’s claim that their row was about canteen tables but Ian’s primed Jane who backs up his story. Later, Denise and Shabnam walk in on Ian and Jane arguing again. Realising Denise is jealous, Shabnam thinks it’s time for some WWMD? (what would Mum do?). Masood scoffs when Shabnam tells him Jane’s clearly still got feelings for Ian. Jake’s glued to his phone while Ian and Jane talk him through the new menu. Denise decides to cook a welcome back meal for Jane and tells her to bring Masood. Patrick comes home to find Shabnam and Denise cooking and bickering in his kitchen. Ian’s impressed by the effort Denise’s gone to; she admits Shabnam helped. Denise isn’t thrilled when Shabnam adds a chair to the table for herself. Linda instructs Johnny to find out as much insider information as he can whilst working at The Albert. He’s thrilled when she calls him Sausage again. Johnny tells Whitney he can’t come out for Lauren’s birthday because it’s the Carter’s catch up night. At The Albert, Johnny’s distracted by attractive barman Curtis. Linda’s not amused when Nancy tells her Johnny’s got a crush. Upset, Johnny tells Linda he’s skipping catch up night and going out. Carol’s hair has thinned dramatically and she puts on a headscarf. When Tiffany asks if Carol’s taking them to school wearing it, David tells her off for being rude but Carol explains to Tiffany and Morgan that she’s losing her hair. Carol later reveals to David she stopped the cold cap treatment because it was really painful – insisting it’s just hair, the chemo’s what’s important. Later, David gives Carol a silk scarf. Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes